Yui's Birthday Wish
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Yui wants a birthday gift, and when a mysterious bunny-clad girl gives her a guitar, Yui wants to play with both of them. However, she's due for a HUGE surprise, as her guitars comes to life, hanging out with the happy Yui. Rated T for mild language and themes. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUI!


It was night, and it was the night before Yui Hirasawa's birthday. She and her boyfriend, Lan Hikari, were getting ready for bed. Yui said, as she was dressed in her pink pajamas, "Oh, boy~! I can't wait for tomorrow… It's going to be my birthday~!"

Lan said, "I know. I can't wait to have our birthday party at home. The others are going to come."

"Everyone's RSVP'd, including Mio-Chan, Ricchan, Mugi, Azu-Nyan, and the others."

"Yeah. Mugi will make a great cake, while the others getting everything set. I know it's more of a surprise party, but you kinda ruined the surprise."

"I know it's my birthday, tomorrow."

"Well, we had a great feast, last Thursday, for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, yes. I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope everyone have tea and cake. I wish for that."

She held up her guitar and said, "And Gita also likes it, too."

"That thing? You still have it?"

Yui blushed, "This was before I met you. Gita and I are inseparable, aside for you and I. But I still love you… more than anyone else… almost as much as Gita."

Lan smiled, "I'm glad you liked that. Tell me, Yui, do you-?"

Yui was in bed, out cold, holding her guitar in her arms, moaning and snoring. Lan cried, "YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH IT?!"

He carefully removed the guitar from her arms, and then placed it on the chair. He whispered, as he placed the covers on Yui, "I know you and I are made for each other… but Gita is getting old. I know you're in a band, but… One day, you're going to ditch it for another. Guitars never last forever."

He said to the guitar, "No offense, but it's been a decade, since she had you."

He went to bed, as he said, "Good night, Yui…" Then he kissed her head, as Yui was fidgeting a bit, moaning in sadness.

He lied in bed, and then fell asleep. Lan & Yui fell fast asleep, as everything was quiet.

* * *

Yui woke up, at around midnight, as she yawned. She then whispered, as she snuck out of bed, "Huh? Gita… I'm too happy today. Let's play…"

She looked around and gasped, "Gita?"

She stepped out of bed and went off to the hallway. She spotted the living room, lightly lit, as she thought, "Someone is in our house… Mugi-chan?"

She headed to the living room, as she spotting a girl in long black hair, wearing a blue bunny outfit with fishnet leggings. Her long black hair has tiny pigtails and is wearing blue rabbit ears. Yui thought, "Eh? Mio-Chan came? I wonder… Did Sawa-Chan dress her as a playboy bunny? So cute…"

She went closer, and then said, "I know it's late, but… She cannot be scared…"

She hugged her from behind, as Yui giggled, "MIO~! You're so adorable~!"

The rabbit girl said, "Thank you, Honey. And also, who is this Mio?"

The girl's voice was high, as Yui let go. She asked, "Huh? You're not Mio-chan! Who are you?"

The girl turned around and said, "Hello. _Yui Hirasawa._ My name is Tenma. I want to wish you a happy birthday."

Yui asked, "Eh? Why did you say my name, like a robot?"

Tenma giggled, "That is because… Oh, that is not the case. I can't go into proper detail. _Yui Hirasawa_. I want to wish you a happy birthday. You are. _26 years old_."

Yui thought, "Amazing… She's like a human-shaped computer. So cool."

She was in awe, as she said, "You've got to meet my boyfriend, Lan~!"

Tenma halted her, and added, "No. Do not. He's fast asleep."

"Aw…"

"It's alright, Yui. If you like, we can talk… but I am not due for this world, for now… In the meantime, please accept this gift, only on your happiest of years."

She gave her a guitar-shaped gift, covered in red wrapping paper, and then said, "Here. Enjoy."

Yui gasped, "OH, NO! GITA!"

"You mean your old guitar?" Tenma asked, "It's right over there."

She pointed at the guitar and said, "It's where it was. Lan had to take it from you, so you don't mean to break it."

Yui said, "Oh, I'd never do that. I want to be careful with Gita. He's my lovely guitar… But still, it'll be like having a brother…"

Tenma smirked, "You could say that, dearie."

Yui opens her gift and gasped in shock. She asked, "What is this?"

She held up a light brown acoustic guitar. Tenma smiled and said, "It's an acoustic guitar. I hope you like it. Now, you can have a mellow and unplugged feel to it."

Yui said, "Unplugged, as in…"

"You don't have to plug it into the amplifier. It's wireless, like me."

She gulped, as Yui asked, "Eh? Seriously… How do you know who I am?"

Tenma bowed and said, "That is because I am near your birthday, as well. You are. _November 27th._ And I am. _November 30th_. We're more of kindred spirits, in the same month."

Yui asked, "Are you a robot, Tenma-Chan?"

Tenma giggled, "It doesn't matter. Enjoy your gift. I sure hope the others will enjoy it."

Her white wrist cuffs lit red, and then said, "Oops! I have to go!"

She hopped away, as Yui cried, "WAIT! Tenma-Chan! Don't leave me!"

Tenma disappeared, as Yui was worried. She said, "Huh… What a darling guitar… I'll name you… Gitara…"

She said to Gita, "See that, Gita? You got yourself a cute sister. I just wish that you and I would be together, as a group. It's like you're family. If only you were alive…"

She placed the guitar on the couch, next to Gita, and went back to the bedroom, yawning, "Aaaaaaaaaagh… I'm so sleepy to play… Goodnight, Gita… Goodnight, Gitara…"

As she left to the bedroom to sleep, Gita nudged a bit, and leaned onto Gitara. Everything was quiet, until Tenma returned, reaching for the guitars. She then said, "If only you were alive, _Gita_. Anything you say, I will listen, Honey. Yui, it's your wish."

She flashed her eyes and said, "Gita. Gitara. Stay with Yui."

Both guitars were flashing white, and then started to contort into a growing mass. Tenma left, as she concluded, "My work here is done. Yui… Take care."

* * *

The next morning, Yui woke up at 6, as Lan was already fast asleep. She moaned, hopping out of bed, "Ungh… Hello? Mom? Dad? Nngh…"

She was completely tired out, as she was walking out to the hallways. She suddenly tripped down to the floor. But she was caught by a person in short brown hair, wearing a dark orange shirt and jeans. He asked her, "Yui-chan. You okay?"

Yui moaned, "I'm fine…"

She remained visibly tired, as she yawned, "It's… ungh… I need to wash up, before… before Lan wakes up…"

She walked off, as the boy asked, "Hey, Yui-chan, can I wash your back? I figured I might help you."

Yui said, "No, thank you… I'm okay…"

She went to the bathroom, only to take a bath. She suddenly shrieked from inside, as she stepped out, screaming in fear, with her eyes open wide. She cried, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU PERVERT!"

The boy said, "Yui, it's me. Do you remember me?"

"GO AWAY!" Yui shrieked, screaming in fright, "Don't come near me! WAAAAAAAAH!"

She bawled and cried, as he held her hands, "Yui-chan… Do you remember me? It's me, Gita."

Yui asked, "Gita? What are you?"

He wiped her tears and said, "It's okay. I'm here."

Yui blushed, "You're… Gita? Is that you?"

Gita smiled and said, "I'm here, Yui… for you…"

They went closer, as they were about to kiss. But Yui stepped back and said, "No! No, wait! Uh… I… AHEM! I am married, you know. But it's so cute of you to be here… But you're alive…"

"I remember those days… Now, I'm with you, forever…"

"Gita…"

She hugged him and said, "Oh, Gita~!"

She laughed, as Gita patted her back. She said, "Oh, so soft… Gita, you're so… soft…"

They hugged tightly, as a girl in long brown hair and a white shirt and blue skirt appeared to them. She called, "Gita-nii-san, what are you doing?"

Gita said, "Oh, hey, sis…"

Yui asked, "Oh? Is she your sister?"

Gita said, "Oh, her. This is Gitara. She's my sister."

Gitara said, "Ah, so you're the Yui Hirasawa that this Tenma Bunny told me about. It's nice to meet you."

She bowed, as she smiled, "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Yui gasped, as she was shaken, "Gita? Gitara? What the-?"

She turned white and fainted. She fell, as Gita cried, "OH! Yui! Yui, wake up! Oh, my…"

Gitara asked, "What? Was it something I said?"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Yui was on the couch, lying motionless and timid. She moaned, as she woke up, "Ungh… Where am I?"

She opened her eyes, as she saw Azusa, wearing her pink blouse and skirt, as she said, "Yui-Senpai? You okay?"

Yui asked, "Azu-Nyan?"

She was with the other girls in Tea Time, as Mio said, "You were out cold, after the whole morning. We all knew of you… after that spill."

Ritsu smiled, "Happy birthday, Yui~!"

Mio glared at her, as Ritsu asked, "Too soon?"

The others looked at Yui, as Yui said, "Uh… Wait…"

Mugi giggled, "You look ragged. How about a cup of tea, before we have our party?"

Mio said, "She's right. We can have the party, later tonight."

Yui smiled, "Okay."

They walked together to the table, as Mugi went to prepare the tea. Yui sat down, as she smiled, "Ah… I wish I had tea with Lan. Where is he?"

Mio said, "Last-minute shopping. But knowing this weekend, it was tough to find the gifts for her."

Mugi said, "Of course. It was Thanksgiving Weekend, and stores were completely busy."

Ritsu replied, "We knew we should've bought the gifts on Black Friday. The holidays are nearby."

Yui asked, "Did you guys get me a gift?"

Ritsu said, "You just wait until tonight."

Mugi finished the tea, as she served it in seven cups. Yui asked, "Oh? Sawa-Chan is joining us?"

Azusa gave a cup to Gita, as he was sitting next to Azusa, "Here, you can have this cup."

Gita said, "Oh, thank you."

Yui gasped, as she was shocked, "GITA?!"

Azusa asked, "Yui? How do you know his name?"

She saw Gita and Gitara and asked, "What are they doing here? Why are-? Uh…"

Mio asked, "Something wrong?"

Yui said, "Uh… Never mind…"

Gitara said, "We're more of Yui's friends, from a long time ago. Yui has known us, since she ended her days in… Middle School."

She then giggled, "Yui was so cute…"

Gita said, "Oh, yeah. She's a very nice girl."

Yui huffed, "I bet."

Ritsu asked, "So, I see you're so handsome… I wished I had a hot guy like you…"

Yui thought, "Keep dreaming… but…"

They started to have tea, as Ritsu called, "I propose a toast to Yui! A happy birthday to you, Yui~!"

Yui giggled, "Thanks, Ricchan~!"

They toasted, as they cheered, "Cheers~!"

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, Yui was outside, in her winter attire, as she was walking with Gita and Gitara. Gita said, "Yui. The others are preparing for your party, tonight. We thought we'd take you somewhere."

Gitara smiled, "Oh, yeah. We have so much to talk about. I mean, what have you done with Gita, as being friendly and cute?"

Yui blushed, as she said, "Well, I am a musician. I did play with Gita-."

She gasped, as she realized, "Huh? Wait… Are you-?"

She asked, "If you're my guitars, why are you alive?"

Gita said, as he was smiling, "We still play with you. We show how much we care for you."

Yui asked, "So… Is this a trick?"

Gitara explained, "Huh?"

Yui explained, "It's that Tenma Rabbit that created you!"

She frisked onto Gita, and asked, "Where's your batteries? Are you robots, too?"

Gita giggled, as he was being swatted, "Ah, that tickles!"

Yui trembled, "You… You _are_ real… Gita…"

Gitara said, "Indeed. We were watching over you. Gita has been with you for ten years, and you're already famous."

Yui asked, "Really?"

Gita said, "Really."

Yui smiled, as she blushed, "Promise you won't tell the others?"

Gita winked, "Your secret's safe with us. Now, how about we go out for a birthday trip, just the three of us?"

Yui giggled, "Yes, let's~!"

She gasped, as she cried, "OH, SHOOT! What if Lan sees me with you two?"

Gita winked, "Don't you worry. He won't recognize us."

He held Yui's hand, as Gitara barked, "HEY! I wanna hold her hand, too."

She held her left hand, as Gita held her right hand. Yui felt giddy, as she said, "Oh, wow~! My own Gita and Gitara… They're friendly towards me. I wonder how long this will go on. I'm so happy for my darling Gita and Gitara."

They walked together, heading a perfect place to hang out, before the party would begin. Gita said that there is a nice café, nearby. Yui agrees, as they went there.

 **XXXXX**

At the café, they have themselves some tea, but no sweets. Yui figures that she will have some yummy birthday cake, for the party, tonight.

Gita asked, "So, I was meaning to ask, Yui?"

Yui asked, "Oh, what is it, Gita?"

Gita said, "You… uh… Do you ever want anything for your birthday?"

Yui said, "I don't know. I never bothered to ask. My birthday always falls before Christmas… one month before. Maybe a diamond, or a brand-new guitar… Uh, no offense, being you were both my guitars."

Gitara laughed, "You made us this way… I mean, you cared for my brother, more than me. And we just met."

Yui giggled, "Thank you."

The waitress appeared, in her maid outfit, as she giggled, "Hello, my friends. Is the tea warm to your taste?"

Yui smiled at her, "Oh, yes~! And I would also li-!"

She gasped, as she saw her face. It was Tenma. Tenma spoke, as she smiled, "I'm so glad you enjoy my. _Homebrew Tea_."

Yui gasped, as she stammered, "Uhhh… Why is she-? How did-?"

Gita said, "Homebrew?"

Tenma smiled, "Sorry. Homemade. It's a delicate blend and the house special. There is a secret ingredient to it."

Yui asked, "What?"

Tenma replied, "Oh, we can never tell. That's like asking what the chicken has, in 11 herbs and spices… and remains a mystery, no one knows. Our tea, made special, has one ingredient… so special."

She replied, in a monotone, " _Classified._ "

She spoke normally, "Anyways, Miss, did you want anything else?"

Yui shivered, "Uh-, no-no… I, uh… Just the tea is fine. I mean, it's not Mugi-Chan's blend, but-."

Tenma pouted, "Oh, pooh. My tea is special. _2-star rating_."

She walked off, as Yui shivered. Gita asked, "What's wrong? You look ill."

Yui said, "I noticed her… It's like… I've seen her before… … …but I don't remember."

Gitara smiled, "Oh, don't worry about it. It's no one. But the way she works here, like she's a robot, chances are she may get fired."

Tenma tripped to the floor, and nearly spilled the tea. Gitara smirked, "See what I mean?"

Yui felt uneasy, as she calmed down, "Thank goodness. I'm so glad it's a mistake…"

Gita asked, "So, back to the subject at hand, what do you want for your birthday?"

Yui replied, "Well, aside from you two, I'm happy to have you as my friends… But my boyfriend, my friends in After School Tea Time, in MegaStar, and the ones I love… That's all I really wanted."

Gita held her and said, "Yeah… You always have me, until the end of our time, together…"

Gitara smiled, "Don't forget me! I have so much to learn! You're such a cutie, Yui~!"

Yui blushed, "Thank you…"

They enjoyed their tea, as Yui said, "Well, we should go soon…"

She felt her head and thought, "I must be imagining things. There's no way it's her…"

They stepped out and walked home. Gita and Gitara stop to see a small display window, as Yui was walking home, feeling a bit happy. But as she was walking far away, Tenma appeared, wearing her bunny outfit, but also wearing a white winter coat. Yui gasped, as she shivered, "It's you…"

Tenma smiled, "Are you happy?"

Yui asked, "Eh?"

Tenma said, "You're happy, are you? You get to be with your guitars, even if the others don't know it. No one must ever know. Just be happy… You _are_ happy."

Yui replied, "Yes. But that's the problem… Gita… he's my guitar… And Gitara… She's new… I can't play them… They turned human, and now… now my guitar is gone, forever…"

Tenma shook her head and said, "No. It's not. In due time, you will understand. You care for Gita, as much as the others. And do not worry. It won't end sad. Because you and I… were one in the same. _Error. Yui Hirasawa is not like Tenma Prime_."

Yui asked, "Okay! Enough! I'm so confused! Just tell me who you are! Just… Please! I need to know…"

Tenma winked, as she turned away, "I told you. I'm here for you… for Gita and Gitara…"

She pranced away, as Yui yelled, "WAIT! COME BACK!"

Gita asked, "Yui? Hey, what's wrong?"

Yui said, "I… uh…"

She thought, "Who was this girl? Does she made me want to suffer? Or is this all a bad dream? My Gita…"

Yui sniffled, "Gita… Please take me home…"

Gitara asked, "What happened?"

They walked together, as Gita said, "We should head home. Yui's feeling uneasy."

 **XXXXX**

Back home, the others appeared in Yui's home, as Yui heard silence. She opened the door and said, "I guess they went home, after they finished. I needed some bedrest… I'm so tired…"

Gitara held her and said, "There, there, Yui… Perhaps you need a nice nap, before the party begins…"

Yui sobbed, "But if I sleep through the hours on end, I'll miss out on the sweets! And I can't have that!"

Gita said, "Well, come along…"

They went in, as Gita turned on the lights. Streamers popped and flew towards Yui. The others appeared and cried out, "SURPRISE!"

Everyone appeared from their hiding spots and cheered to Yui, "Happy birthday~!"

Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa, Ui, Jun, Lan, Sonia, Geo, Tory, & Maylu all cheered, as they sang to Yui, singing " _Happy Birthday to You_ ".

They cheered, as Yui sniffled, "Oh, thank you…"

Gita and Gitara hugged her and said ,"Happy birthday, Yui-Chan~!"

Yui smiled, "Oh, thank you… Gita… Gitara… everyone… I love you so much…"

Lan kissed her and said, "Happy birthday to the greatest girl I have ever met."

Mio & Ritsu cheered, "Here, here~!"

They celebrated, as Yui enjoyed her birthday party. Mugi rolled in a huge cake with white frosting, and then said, "Make a wish and blow out the candles…"

Yui giggled, "Oh, my… What can I wish for?"

She then nodded, "Well, I know I have good friends, including my two new friends, Gita and Gitara… and I'm happy that we are all together, on this great day, having to enjoy Thanksgiving, and then on my birthday, as well. Everyone… I can't thank you guys enough for making it all possible. And that's why I wish that my friends will never leave me. I wish that the band will _never_ break up, and be together, forever. All of us… including you, Azu-nyan…"

Azusa blushed, "Aw, how sweet…"

Yui sniffled, as she was crying, "I'm sorry… That's a wish I made… and I want to stick it… Because I can't have the best friends I know leave me… and to be a part of a great rock band, together."

They applauded, as Gita held her hand, "Happy birthday, Yui… I love you…"

Yui sniffled, "Gita…"

She blew out the candles and said, "My wish… _Never break up the band, and our friendship~!_ "

The candles blew out, as Yui only heard… … …silence. Everyone was gone. She gasped, "Huh? Mio? Ricchan? Azu-Nyan? Gita? ANYONE?"

She sobbed, as she was sad, "No… They're gone… What have I done?"

She bawled, as she was crying, on her knees. She blubbered, "No… NO! My friends…"

A voice called, "They'll be fine…"

Yui looked up, as Tenma, in her bunny attire, appeared, and said, "It's alright… You may wish for this, again… I mean, you think that it's just a prelude, or it's all real? I'm not evil. I just want you to smile…"

Yui growled, as she cried, "YOU! You did this! Where's Gita and Gitara? Where's everyone?"

Tenma said, as she pointed at the couch, "There."

She saw her Gita and Gitara, only they're back to being guitars. Yui sobbed, "No…"

Tenma smiled, "So… Did you enjoy your time with Gita and Gitara?"

Yui nodded, "Yes. But… Why did you do this?"

Tenma replied, "I cannot say yet. In due time. Don't worry… You're going to be happy… with Gita… And who knows? You might get a cool new guitar, soon… and you will. _Get your diamonds_."

Yui asked, "I… You… You would be-?"

Tenma turned around and held up a small flag, which says " _Yui-Chan_ ~." Yui asked, "Hold on… I want to know… What are you?"

Tenma giggled, as she said, "You can call me… … …Tenma. Honey."

She rushed to her and flicked her forehead, with a laugh.

 **FLICK!  
** "OW!"

* * *

Yui suddenly woke up and stumbled out of bed. She moaned, as she grumbled, "Owwww… My face…"

She sat up and moaned, feeling groggy and sleepy. She saw the time. It was 12:35am, and then asked, "Huh? It's a dream… Gita…"

She saw Gita on the chair and smiled, "Oh…"

She hugged Gita and said, "I'll never leave you… Ever. Come on, Gita… We can go play, before I go to sleep, again…"

A tap on the window was made, as Tenma appeared, again. Yui gasped, "Oh, no… Her, again?"

She opened the window and said, "Come on outside, Yui."

She stepped out and asked, "Okay… But you were in my dreams… a beautiful bunny girl. Did Sawa-Chan made you come here?"

Tenma asked, "Who is this. _Sawa-Chan_? I want to meet her, if she has such cute and sexy outfits to. _try on Tenma Prime_."

Yui asked, "Are you a robot?"

Tenma confessed, "Yes. I'm from a small café that reopened, this past weekend. We're new to the café, and I'm its original retired model. I go by the name. _Tenma Tsukamoto_."

"Tsukamoto?"

"Yeah. If you want to, you can invite your boyfriend to go with, as we have yummy treats for you."

"REALLY? Oh my god!"

She giggled, as she cheered, "Oh, Tenma, you're the best~!"

Tenma said, "Yes, but you won't see me… You'll understand. I live very far away with my sister, Yakumo. Who knows? Maybe I'll pay the café a visit."

She then said, as she was about to leave, "Oh. One more thing… Be happy with your friends. I never intended to hurt you… but… I only wish to see the smile on your face."

Yui blushed, as she asked, "Smile?"

Tenma nodded, "Yes. A smile on your face is all I need. Even if I like you as a friend or. _Unrequited lover_. I only want to see you smile. You are very special, Yui. You have great friends… and your smile warms them…"

She slipped a piece of paper and said, "Come see me. In this house. On. _November 30th._ Bring a gift."

She kissed her on the nose and said, "I am real. Do not worry."

Tenma walked off, as she said, "I'll see you soon. You're welcome to visit the café, anytime."

She then left, but before that, she smiled to her and giggled, "By the way… _Happy Birthday, Yui Hirasawa_."

She vanished, as Yui smiled, "Gosh… Such a beautiful…"

She gasped, "AH! It's cold!" and shivered. She sneezed and rushed back in. But she stumbled inside, and landed on her face.

* * *

Yui woke up from her bed, again, as she was in the covers. She woke up and looked at the time. It was 6am. She gasped, "Huh? Morning already? My gosh…"

She looked at the bedside, and saw that Lan is not here. Gita was not in the chair, as she whispered, "Huh? Gita?"

She gasped, "NO WAY!"

She quickly ran out to the living room and shouted, "GITA! If that little cute robot bunny harm you, I'll never forgive myself! LAN! WHERE'S IS MY GITA-?"

 **POP! POP!  
** "SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered, as Yui's friends and Lan's friends all gathered together, shooting off noisemakers and confetti.

Yui gasped, as she was shocked, "Huh? What in the heck?"

Lan smiled, "Happy birthday to the greatest girl I have ever met."

Mio & Ritsu cheered, "Here, here~!"

They celebrated, as Yui enjoyed her birthday party. Mugi rolled in a huge cake with white frosting, and then said, "Make a wish and blow out the candles…"

Yui giggled, "Oh, my… What can I wish for?"

She then nodded, but then paused and asked, "Wait… I want to be sure… Azu-nyan, pinch me!"

Azusa asked, "Huh?"

Yui said, "I want to know if this is another dream!"

Azusa asked, as she was unsure, "You sure, Yui-senpai?"

Lan asked, "Something wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Yui was about to reply, as she saw her guitar, sitting next to a guitar-shaped present, wrapped in the same red wrapping paper. Yui whispered, as she asked, "No… It couldn't be…"

She opened the gift, as Sonia yelled, "HEY, WAIT! We're not supposed to open presents now!"

Yui cried, "I want to know!"

She unwrapped the gift, as it was an acoustic guitar. She cried, "WAAAAAAAAAH! NOW I _AM_ DREAMING! Tenma gave me this gift!"

Maylu called, "NO! Who's Tenma? That's from me!"

Yui asked, "Maylu-chan?"

Lan said, "It was a gift from her, not this _Tenma_ girl. You must be a bit insane…"

Yui pouted, "Lan, you're so mean…"

Lan chuckled, "I'm sorry…"

Maylu smiled, "Yeah. Happy birthday, Yui."

Yui smiled and said, "Thank you…"

She asked, "OH! You're not mad at me for dating Lan, are you?"

Maylu said, "No, I'm not. I'm okay with it. I still love Lan, but you are like family to us… And sometimes that we take our kids to somewhere nice, like the beach, or the movies, or at a theme park, we're always like family, together. But that's fine, since we did separate, only to be happy… That's the way it is, like Geo & Sonia."

Sonia huffed, "Oh, leave me out of this."

Geo said, "Come now, Sonia. She makes a rather stern point."

Maylu hugged her and said, "So, my gift to you is your guitar. You can name it _Gita 2_ ~!"

Yui smiled, "Really? But… I already have a name for her… _Gitara_ ~!"

She cheered, "YEAH~! Gita has a younger sister now~!"

Maylu corrected, "Wait! Gita 2 is a _Boy Guitar_!"

Lan said, "No! Maylu, don't ruin it for her. Let her do her. Sometimes, I just don't get her… but I still love her."

Maylu and Lan laughed, as Yui was enjoying her new guitar. After that, Azusa sked, "Hey, Yui? What about your cake?"

Yui smiled and cheered, "Right~! Then, I know exactly what my wish is!"

She blew the candles out and thought to herself, "For one thing, I don't want to break up the band. But what I really want… … …is to have my friends be with me, forever. _That's_ my only wish. But I can't spoil it for them. I already got it."

They cheered, as the candles went out. Yui then said, as she was relieved, "Well, at least I'm not dreaming."

* * *

After that, everyone handed out their gifts to Yui. Yui received a special necklace, with a black star. The star has Tea Time's insignia, a cup of tea, in a white circle. Mio said, "It's from all of us, out of MegaStar and Tea Time."

Ritsu said, "Yeah! It's so cool!"

Yui giggled, "Awesome… And it has the logo that we created. It's so nostalgic."

Mio smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, Yui."

Geo said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sonia huffed, "You never gave _me_ one, Geo…"

Azusa said, "I still remember that logo. Yui-senpai created that logo, when we played our first live house performance, long ago. She drew it onto our instruments. That was our insignia and our logo, symbolizing our band."

Tory said, "Good times, huh?"

Ritsu giggled, "We sure had."

Yui sniffled, "Oh, thank you… I wish I could repay you for the wonderful necklace…"

Just then, Ui appeared, with an envelope addressed to Yui. She said, "Hey, Sis… This is for you. I found it on the table, moments ago."

Ritsu asked, "Huh? What's it from?"

Tory said, "I didn't send it."

Sonia added, "Not me."

The others were confused, as Yui opened the envelope. She then read the invite, as it said:  
" _To Yui Hirasawa,  
We want to wish you a Happy Birthday, from all of us in Platinum Prettiness. Please come in with this invite, and have yourself a free service, for your enjoyment.  
From, your local friends at Platinum Prettiness._"

Yui asked, "Platinum Prettiness?"

Mugi smiled, "OH, WOW! I've heard about it! They make the best strawberry shortcake, and perform musical numbers~! And they dress up as cute animals…"

Sonia asked, "You mean it's a cosplay café?"

Mugi nodded, as Yui giggled, "Oh, boy~! All the sweets I can eat~! It's like a dream come true~!"

 **BONK!  
** Lan bonked her head, as he huffed, "You had cake! Are you _that_ carnivorous on the sweets and tea?"

Yui sobbed, with a lump on her head, "I'm sorry…"

Sonia thought, as she was worried, "I'm worried… Who would send an invite like that?"

 **XXXXX**

After minutes of pleading to go, Lan decided to take her, as a way of taking her out to eat, for dinner. That night, Lan and Yui arrive at the entrance, as he looked up at the café's neon sign, which says " _Platinum Prettiness – come for the food and treats_ ". Lan said, "It's a good thing they open at 3pm."

Yui giggled, "I can't wait… A free banquet of all the treats I can eat~!"

They went in, as they were greeted by a blonde girl in pigtails, wearing a yellow outfit, with a duck beak for a mouth. She giggled, with her beak moving, "Welcome, honey. Table for two?"

Yui showed the invite to the duck girl. The girl winked, "Ah. You are Yui Hirasawa. Thank you for the invite, and for the free service."

Yui giggled, "I cannot wait… I want to enjoy the service that you have."

The duck girl said, "Right. Anything you say, I will listen. Your boyfriend will be joining, too?"

Yui said, "Sure~!"

She giggled, as he said, "Hi. My name's Lan Hikari."

The duck girl replied, "$10."

"WHAT?" He griped.

The duck girl said, "Sorry… But your girlfriend gets the free treatment. You, however, enter the café at full price."

Lan sighed and said, "Okay. For Yui… Since it's her birthday, today."

The duck girl giggled, "OH~! Happy birthday~! I'll make sure you get such a beautiful treatment."

Yui smiled, as she blushed, "Aw… heh-heh-heh… Gosh, I'm so flattered…"

She showed them to their seat, as the duck girl said, "Okay. Please wait in your seat. One of our waitresses will give you your menu, in a moment."

She left, as Lan looked around, seeing the staff in the café is full of girls, in blonde hair, blue hair, and black hair. The blonde ones are dressed as ducks and chickens, complete with bills. The girls in blue hair have huge breasts and have fox ears and tails. And the girls in short black hair have cat ears and cat tails. Yui blushed, "Oh, my… In assorted colors, and they're so adorable~!"

Lan said, "But they look the same…"

A girl in long black hair, wearing a red bunny outfit, appeared, as she held the menu up. She then said, "Hey, there. Happy birthday~! What would you like on the menu?"

Yui gasped, "HUH? It's you! You're…"

The bunny girl laughed, "I'm Tenma. Welcome to our café, honey. We were expecting you."

She winked, as she showed them the menu. Lan asked, "Yui? You okay?"

Yui smiled, "I heard about your place from a friend. Do you have strawberry shortcake? It's so delicious, right?"

Tenma in red smiled, "Aw, thanks. I will give you it, along with my sisters. Anything you say, I will listen."

She walked off, as Lan asked, "Hold on… I've heard about this place… Is this…"

He gasped, as he was stunned, "Is this an android café?"

Yui said, "Don't be silly! They're dressed as cute animals! They're not androids!"

A Tenma in blue appeared, giving her the cake. She sang " _Happy Birthday to You_ " to her, as she winked. Yui gasped, "You're… You're her! Tenma Tsukamoto!"

Tenma smiled and said, "Oh, no. I'm just Tenma."

She sat down and said, "Well, what do you say? Shall we have you enjoy your food? It's very tasty."

Lan asked, "Wait… Uh…"

He cleared his throat, as Yui was given a slice of cake. Tenma said, "Okay. Here you are. Coffee? Tea?"

Yui smiled, "Tea, please."

She nodded, as she signaled to another girl in fox attire, "A pot of tea for our birthday guest."

The green fox left to get tea, as Tenma sat by Yui. She smiled and said, "So, tell me about yourself, Yui Hirasawa. I want to know how old are you, and how you get to celebrate your birthday."

She grinned to Lan, "Ohhhhh, and who's this lovely boy?"

Lan said, "I'm Lan Hikari. I'm her boyfriend."

Tenma snickered, "Aw, how sweet… Love is in the air. Mr. Lan Hikari… May I interest you into our VIP lounge?"

Lan barked, "How much?"

Yui said, "I'll just enjoy the sweets. It's on me. Lan wants to tryout the tasty sweets that are exclusive here."

Tenma smiled, "For Yui, anything. I will do as you say, Honey." And then winked to her. She then have three bunnies escort Lan away, as Tenma sat down with Yui. Yui said, "For a cutie bunny, you're such a friend."

Tenma then said, as she looked away, "Are you happy now?"

Yui asked, as she was stunned, "Eh?"

Tenma said, "I only did this for you… … …just to see you smile. You have a cute boyfriend…"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Besides, it's all I wanted…"

She sat up and said, "If your boyfriend stays longer, for the sweets and treats, I will give him a complementary meal. But I'll charge him extra, for seconds, and additional time. It's on me, Honey."

She pranced away, as Yui smiled. Tenma stopped and said, "Oh, one last thing… Happy birthday~!"

She left, as Yui enjoyed her cake. She then smiled and was in awe, "I'll never leave this place, ever. Mugi gave me paradise…"

Yui stayed to enjoy her special cake.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Lan was in a small room, with a small table. Tenma said, as she appeared into the room, "Thank for coming to our VIP Room. Your girlfriend offered me to take you to have some yummy treats for you."

Lan said, "I see… Well, I'm not into sweets, but I suppose I can start with a parfait or a piece of pie. OH! I just get cookies, to-go, for my friends."

Tenma smiled, "That's Yui's decision, not mine. Besides, I'm not only here to give you sweets and treats…"

The lights dimmed, as she whispered, "I'm actually giving you… the _Sweetest of Treats_ … compliments of Yui Hirasawa… Thank you so much for making her happy… on this wonderful time of her life…"

She lifted her right leg up and did a sultry look on her face. She made a kissing gesture, as she said, "Now, Honey… This is the show… for you… Anything you say, I will listen…"

Lan stammered, as he was blushing, "Uhhh… What the-? What are you doing?"

Tenma said, as she was being flirty, "You tease… we have much to do… For about an hour. We'll do an extra hour, if you like. But it'll cost extra…"

He flushed heavily, "UH, no-no… It's fine… For Yui, I'll… uh… Oh, god… If Maylu or Sonia sees this, I'm dead. The VIP Rooms are for X-rated stuff? That robot's going to do a striptease."

Tenma shook her head and said, "None of that. We're family-oriented."

"THEN, WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?" He cried, as Tenma continued to be flirty and dance to Lan.

In the end, Yui was happy to have a special birthday gift, and her wish to come true. She got a brand-new guitar, and she got to have all the yummy treats to eat… while Lan is suddenly stunned by the robot bunny's cute dance. Of course, he never bothered to tell anybody; especially Yui.

* * *

Days later, Yui arrived at a small house, wearing her winter clothes. She knocked on the door, and then held up a present. A girl in an orange long-sleeved shirt and jeans appeared, opening the door. She asked, "OH! Can I help you?"

Yui gave her the gift and said, "Here. Happy birthday, Tenma Tsukamoto~!"

Tenma got the gift, as she asked, "Huh? What are you-? Who are you?"

Yui bowed, "I'm Yui Hirasawa. We met at the café. Thank you so much for the birthday gift. And thank you for bringing Gita and Gitara together. I'll never forget you, Honey. Bye~!"

She pranced away, as Tenma was befuddled. She then asked, "Eh? What café? What is she talking about?"

She looked at the present and said, "Hmm… Well, I'm surprised she remembered. I wonder what she got me."

She went inside and enjoyed her gift. Yui got to visit the same girl from before – on _November 30th_ , which was Tenma's birthday. Of course, Tenma had no recollection of the café _or_ Yui, in general. She opened the gift, as it was a picture of her and Yui, posing at the café. Tenma then smiled and said, "Ohhhh… Now I remember… Her boyfriend was hot… but he was a bit cheap. He didn't find me attractive, but he was scared about it. Oh, well~! First-timers do get jitters, when they get treated to our VIP Lounge."

She then barked, after shaking her head, "Wait a minute! What am I saying? Who the hell _was_ she?"

 **XXXXX**

As for Yui, she was playing on Gitara, her acoustic guitar, as she was playing it for guitar. She was playing the tune to _"U &I_", and then giggled to it. She said, "I love you, Gitara… You and Gita are the best I can make."

She continued playing, as Lan was in the couch, still under the effects of his visit with the Tenma Bunny.

"That bunny girl… I love Yui… but that bunny… I can't dare tell them… Yui will never marry me, if she knows… No woman will marry me now…"

For some reason, he was happy that Yui got her special birthday treat; but not Lan, himself.

* * *

 ** _Happy Birthday to Yui Hirasawa, on this day (Nov. 27th)!  
And an almost birthday to Tenma Tsukamoto (Nov. 30th)!_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
